


just breathe

by kimikalX



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal
Genre: Akesumi, F/M, Not Beta Read, P5R Spoilers, Penetration, Porn With Plot, We Die Like Men, difficulty breathing, fear of getting caught, metaverse sex, oh no they do not fit they have to squeeze into each other, or they tried to be silent, persona 5 royal spoilers, silent sex, thigh fucking, two people hide in a corner much too small for them to escape being chased
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimikalX/pseuds/kimikalX
Summary: She couldn’t help the slight mumbling she did as she tried to steady her breathing and it did not help the increasing fear that they might get caught. Akechi moved a hand to her waist and wrapped it around, hugging her tightly. The hand that remained on her shoulder slowly and quietly made its way across her collarbone and to her other shoulder under her coat.When it got there, he used his thumb to push her chin and turn her head to the side of the wall where his face was.Through his helmet, he whispered calmly. “Time your breathing to the movement of my thumb on your shoulder, just breathe,”
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Kudos: 45





	just breathe

**Author's Note:**

> based on a discussion from the akesumi server. it took me a while but here it is! i'll be editing out some typos and grammatical errors throughout the week. it's past 1am and all i knew was that i really wanted to finish writing this tonight.
> 
> i hope you have fun!

_"GO! GO! GO!"_ Akechi howled.

Sumire ran. She ran as fast as she could. Her heart pounded out of her chest and Akechi growling at her to run faster only made it worse. She looked behind her to see him with a deranged look on his face, sprinting as fast as he could. Behind him was a swarm of at least twenty Shadows that caught them sneaking around Maruki's Palace chasing them through its halls.

"I knew it was a bad idea to go here without Joker! You and I may be strong but we could _really_ use Joker's adaptiveness here!" Akechi hissed behind her.

"I'm sorry! Joker-senpai is busy and honestly—EEP" Sumire was cut off by a clawed hand grabbing her by the elbow and yanking her into a small corner. 

She found herself pressed up against the wall, and when she tried to move backward, she felt a warm body covered in leather and belts pressed behind her.

"Crow-senpai, what are you—" She was quickly shushed by the same clawed hand covering her mouth.

Sumire heard a stampede of footsteps coming closer. She held her breath and stood as still as she possibly could. They saw the silhouettes of the Shadows walk by without even pausing to check by the corner.

As soon as the footsteps could no longer be heard, the clawed hand moved away from her mouth to move to her shoulder.

"D'you think it's safe now?" She murmured.

Akechi hissed. "We bumped up the security level too high. It won't be safe for us to go around anymore."

Sumire sighed. It was risky to visit the Palace alone with just Akechi, but she needed to know more about Maruki. Why he came to do the things he did. She was filled with a strange mix of anger, confusion, and pity for the doctor.

"I'm sorry for asking you to come here. I needed answers." 

The grip on her shoulder tensed. "I'm not sure why you didn’t just ask Joker to come with you. Surely, his pathetically sentimental heart would've fared better."

Sumire turned her head to try and look at him from her peripheral vision. She panted. She breathed deeply to try and settle the heart was still pounding out her chest. "I just... I feel like this is something only you could understand. Doctor Maruki... decided to change who I was without my explicit permission. I just felt like... This was something you would understand better." 

Akechi looked at her with a solemn look on his face. People don't usually understand his stance on certain things, people definitely do not even try to understand _why_ he does what he does. He's long since stopped caring what people thought about him, yet, here was someone who acknowledged what he went through, and she wasn't even there during the _betrayal._ He didn’t know how to feel about it.

"I want to know how he thought changing me into Kasumi was the right course of action.” She continued. “I’m not a licensed therapist but I’m pretty sure what one desires most is not always what they need. Just granting everybody their innermost desires is a _very_ dangerous thing to do.”

Akechi growled behind her. Some footsteps can be heard again. Sumire inhaled sharply and didn’t breathe in an attempt to stay still. The vibrations from his chest reminded her how close they were with each other. The height difference worked out in their favor because Akechi's neck guard sat right on top of her head. This would've been fine if her ass hadn't been pressed right where his crotch was. She couldn’t feel anything potentially violating _there,_ so far. It was strange for her to think about because she wasn’t particularly _gifted_ in the back department. She was built like a pencil. So, either Akechi was pressing his hips forward, or _he_ was the one who was gifted.

When the footsteps quieted down, Akechi exhaled. "At least we agree on something, but I do not condone your decision to not include Joker. As much as it pains me to admit it, there is strength in numbers and I do not appreciate getting this exhausted so soon after entering this goddamn hellhole called a Palace."

"Then— why did you agree—" yet, another interruption. This time by one set of footsteps. It walked slowly. Getting closer and closer. Sumire saw the silhouette pause right before their corner. It looked the most normal and human-like compared to the Shadows that chased them. Sumire watched the silhouette put its hand to its face as if pushing up a pair of glasses.

_Oh no._

Neither she or Akechi dared move. If it indeed was Maruki, it’d be dangerous to confront him now. Both of them were tired from battle and were in no shape to go against someone who can literally alter reality.

Sumire could feel herself trembling. She tried so hard not to breathe, but she couldn’t shake off the anxiety. She exhaled much sooner than she’d like and she couldn’t stop herself from breathing in little rapid breaths. She tried. She really did, but she couldn’t stop her lungs from reacting the way they did and the silhouette _wouldn’t go away._ Akechi seemed to sense this, and gripped her shoulders with his hands in an attempt to settle her. 

She couldn’t help the slight mumbling she did as she tried to steady her breathing and it did not help the increasing fear that they might get caught. Akechi moved a hand to her waist and wrapped it around, hugging her tightly. The hand that remained on her shoulder slowly and quietly made its way across her collarbone and to her other shoulder under her coat. When it got there, he used his thumb to push her chin and turn her head to the side of the wall where his face was.

Through his helmet, he whispered calmly. “Time your breathing to the movement of my thumb on your shoulder, just breathe,”

He proceeded to move his thumb gently and slowly on her shoulder. Sumire inhaled slowly, following the trail of his clawed finger on her delicate skin. When it backtracked its motion, she exhaled just as slowly through her mouth. The combination of Akechi’s warmth emanating from behind her, the tight embrace of his arm around her waist, and the gentle movement of his thumb on her shoulder calmed her as she breathed. After a few deep breaths, she heard the footsteps again and they got quieter and quieter, until they faded into silence.

Akechi’s thumb stopped moving, but his clawed hands remained on her waist and shoulder, refusing to move. She was no longer shaking from fear but the anxiety in her stomach remained. Would they be able to move? Was it safe? Could they get out of there?

Akechi exhaled and said softly. “I don’t think it would be smart to leave. This spot is sufficient to keep us hidden but with the security level this high I don’t think we’ll last more than ten seconds out there without getting caught.”

Sumire looked forward, not quite sure what to do. “Do we just stay here, then? Until the security level goes down enough?”

“I guess so,” Akechi answered.

Sumire continued to breathe deeply. Akechi still hasn’t moved his hands.

She turned her head to him again and whispered. “Are you going to keep holding me?”

He relaxed his grip a bit. “Do you want me to stop?”

She didn’t respond for a moment. She liked what he did. Not only because he made sure their cover wasn’t blown, but also because _it felt good._ Akechi’s warm body pressed up behind her, his arm completely encircling her itty bitty waist, and the gentle movement of his thumb on her bare skin.

“No.”

Akechi readjusted his grip. His hand on her waist held onto her tighter and the fingers on her shoulder all began to move around slowly, making little and gentle circles. Her breath hitched lightly when the hand on her waist began to pinch lightly. His thumb there started moving back and forth as well. All this small motions of touching was making her go insane just a _tad bit_ and for entirely different reasons.

She decides to settle into the warm chest. She stopped when she felt something solid on her lower backside. When she continued to snuggle in, she heard a low and soft groan emit from behind her.

_Oh. Oh shit._

_He liked that._

She continued to move. Focusing her motions with her waist. Rotating and rocking back and forth against his hips. His hardening bulge is now so prominently poking her and all she can think about is how _big_ it seems.

His hand started pinching a little harder on her waist, making use of his palm and digging it into her skin. He pulled her closer against him and he rutted into her lightly.

She sighed and panted. What were they doing? They could be caught any moment and all they could manage to be was hot and bothered? She was so confused by the whole situation but she wasn't going to stop it.

Akechi’s hand pushed and pulled the flesh on her waist. He pulled her into him some more and her hand quickly grabbed his wrist. Moaning lightly at the sensation of a hand on her torso that was clearly trying to cover as much surface area on her body without moving around. She gently guided the hand lower, and lower, until she felt his hand on top of her chain belt, then she moved it until he was cupping her between her legs.

She sighed loudly at the sensation, then was deftly silenced by the hand that was on her shoulder. Akechi’s hand covered her mouth as she made little noises. The hand on her sex was teasing and prodding her over her leotard. The mix of warm, gentle, but firm hands and the edges of his claws made her feel all sorts of excitement and it was getting difficult to stay silent. Little whimpers threatened to escape her and she would’ve been louder had it not been for the hand that was clasped over her mouth. Her other hand found its way to Akechi’s side, where she felt around and found a way to his crotch which was big enough for her to cup her hand around.

Then she pressed.

Akechi _growled._ He pulled her in closer and thrust into her roughly. She moved her hand from his cock and to his hip where she grabbed onto one of his belts and arched her back so he could properly aim his dick on her. He thrusted and she pushed back. Akechi removed his hand from her mouth to remove his mask and let it fall to the floor, then he did the same to hers. It only made a little noise. Should be fine, right?

Sumire could see the slight shine on his face. He was sweating. She reached up with her hand, hooked it behind his neck and pulled him down to her face to kiss her. He kissed her back so fervently and so eagerly. He removed his clawed gloves one by one to reveal smooth hands that roamed her body while they exchanged saliva. He squeezed her breasts and continued to finger her. It was much easier now without the claws in the way. His middle finger slid in and out of her outer folds and she could feel her leotard getting wetter and wetter.

Akechi retracted one of his hands and undid the buttons on his suit to let his cock out. Sumire gasped as it slid between her thighs. She felt the tip poke out in front of her. He pumped in and out of her thighs slowly, letting the tip rub on her clit as he rocked back and forth. It was maddening.

Light squelchy sounds emitted from the motion of Akechi’s dick coming in and out. She panted into his ear keeping her grip on the back of his neck and the other on top of his hand that was squeezing one of her boobs.

“Ah, fuck, Akechi-senpai…” She gasped, still mustering effort to be as quiet as she can.

Akechi growled. She’s not sure he’s ever heard her swear before. He leaned down and whispered in between groans, “Say that again, and call me Goro… just Goro… please…“

While pushing back against him, she looked up and panted into his ear, “Fuck, Goro…“

The slapping sounds they tried so hard to keep down were all but forgotten because this did something to him. He gripped her _tighter_ and thrusted into her _faster._ The clanking of the numerous belts on Goro’s body, the jiggle of her thighs as he slammed into her, and her moans were almost too much for him. He decided to focus on fingering her as he thrusted into her. His fingers slid underneath her leotard and went inside her eliciting a loud moan.

“Agh! Goro, fu—”

She was quickly silenced by his other hand plunging its fingers inside her mouth.

He shushes her. “I like that you finally show me how filthy that mouth can be, but perhaps not so loud here, no?”

She whimpered against his fingers.

“Danger does get me going, but I’d rather not get killed while we’re having fun.” He grinned against her ear. 

Sumire laughed guiltily on his fingers. She swirled her tongue on them, encircling each finger ensuring that each one is fully coated in her saliva. This made Goro groan some more and he pressed on her tongue as if to keep it from misbehaving.

“You—“ He breathed. “—are going to be the end of me.”

This only made Sumire display a mischievous grin on her face, well as much as she could muster while a hand was invading her mouth.

His other hand made quick work of setting her leotard aside, exposing her clit to the cool air of the Palace. His dick slid on it to coat it with her slick then he paused right at her entrance. He turned to her to ask for permission, to which she nodded.

He gasped as he slowly made his way inside her. Her soft and wet heat embracing him until he was fully seated inside her.

He breathed deeply.This woman indeed was going to be the end of him. He rutted into her. Slowly at first, to let her get used to the sensation of being filled up, then he quickened his pace with such zest that Sumire’s barely keeping up with it. Between the fingering that was still going on, and the girthy cock penetrating her, she could not fight the heat in her that was rapidly rising. She felt like she was being chased but she knew that if she was caught, it would feel _so amazing._

Goro wasn’t faring very well either. He knew that the moment she let him continue to touch her. It wasn’t going to be long for him, so he’s going to make sure that she’s going to feel like his fucking princess after this. He fingers her and thrusts into her so intensely. Fuck being quiet. The slapping and the moaning getting louder.

Sumire felt it. The chase was catching up to her. The heat in her was drawing closer so quickly. Goro’s skillful fingers, his thick dick sliding in and out of her, and his moans in her ear, all of them pushed her over the edge. She grasped onto Goro’s arm for support as her knees buckled and she nearly bit into Goro’s fingers.

He was nearing the edge as well. The clenching of Sumire’s walls was the last straw and the remnants of a responsible man in him pulled out and he continued to thrust between her thighs instead just as he rode out his release. Thick ropes of cum spurted from his cock and onto the white wall in front of them.

They panted heavily. Goro removed his hand from Sumire’s mouth and placed it on her neck. She looked up at him and kissed him chastely on his lips. He kissed her back just as softly.

As the afterglow faded during their kiss, reality started to steep in. They were still in Maruki’s Palace. They were still in hiding and they had just spent the last— thirty or so?— minutes in complete disregard for the noise they were making but somehow, they didn’t get caught?

After Goro buttoned his suit back up and Sumire cleaned herself with one of her coattails, they peek out from their little corner. Nobody seems to be out there, and there are no footsteps to be heard. Goro observes a little more, but amazingly, it seems like the security level had gone down. Just… how long were they fucking?

He turned back to Sumire with her mask back on and holding his own out. He smiles and takes it. He looked back into their corner of sin to see his cum dripping down from the wall and he cleared his throat.

“Quite a mess, we made,” He said teasingly. “It’s quite hilarious, honestly. We both resent the owner of this Palace so much that if we can’t face him properly, we’ll just offend him quietly by defiling his precious laboratory.”

She leaned into him for support, her legs still slightly wobbly. “I don’t suppose you want to clean that up?”

He regarded her with a grin that only meant he had a very chaotic idea in mind. “Nah, leave it. Maybe he’ll think it’s cool that we had fun here,”

Just then, an idea flashed in Sumire’s mind. She grabbed the coattail that she used to clean herself up, and wiped it on another wall, laughing absurdly as she did.

She looked back at Goro who was looking at her in awe. He only spoke after a moment. “Let’s get out of here, maybe we can have round two somewhere else,”

Sumire giggled. “If we can even make it to the front door,”

Then they ran. 


End file.
